Undertale - The Adventures Of Frisk
by Endeavourment
Summary: It's all like it was before, with Frisk going through the underground. She travels through the monster-filled underground without a clue to what's going on. Frisk turns out to be royalty to the surface, which the orphanage never told her. Rated T for language. (small) Desc will change. Permanent Hiatus. Writing is horrid.
1. Chapter 1

I fell. That is the last thing I remember when I woke up...I awoke on a pile of buttercups, a giant hole above me of which I seemingly fell down in. Something just occured to me, though...I was climbing mt. Ebbot...So I guess that means I'm UNDERGROUND if I fell through the hole? I don't quite know...But it seemed unlikely. The underground sure looked like someone tidied it 3 times a week.

"Ugghhh.." I groaned as I tried to stand up, but the pain of my crushed bones restrained me from doing that.

'Crap...' I thought as I looked down at my foot. 'My ankle's broken...'

I turned to the sound of giggling from behind me.

I froze.

'What the f...?' A flower. It had a face. A flower with a face. Now I've seen it all.

"GOLLY!" It squealed as it 'pretended' to only just see me. "That was quite a fall!"

The flower looked at my ankle with a smile spread across its face.

"Need some _HELP?~"_ It said quite creepily - emphasizing the 'help' bit a little TOO much for my liking.

"S-Sorry..." I stuttered. I had no idea how I was able to speak words after what I am seeing, but I really don't care at this point. "C-Could you...tell me where I am?"

The flower gasped.

"Oh golly! How rude of me! I forgot to tell you, you're in the RUINS! And I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower~..." It introduced quite loudly, with it's hollowed voice echoing through the big space.

"R-Right...is this place...underground, F-Flowey?" I asked, looking around.

"Why yes it is!" It nodded enthusiastically.

"Ah...alright." I said, awkwardly.

All of a sudden a ray of sunshine flashed down on me and I was no longer feeling any pain.

I blinked a few times, still unable to take in what has happened in these few minutes.

"That sunshine...why am I no longer hurt?" I questioned, standing up.

Flowey just laughed. "That wasn't SUNSHINE, silly! That was the MAGIC of the UNDERGROUND! It heals all wounded folk who come here!" It shouted with a giant grin.

I nodded and stood up.

"Okey dokey," I started, slowly pointing behind me and walking off slowly. "Now if you don't mind, I'll be going home."

The Flower, surprisingly, popped up out the ground in front of me.

"You can't just up 'n leave, silly! You're trapped now." Flowey smiled, weirdly.

I panicked and started to tear up as I though of my family, waiting for me back home.

"W-Well, does that mean I'm not ever getting back then!?" I cried, pathetically.

"No." It smiled.

I curled up into a ball on the ground and sobbed pittifully on the place I had landed.

"Well, since you're probably not ever going to leave," It giggled. "I can help you get through the underground!"

I looked up and wiped my eyes.

"I...I just want to go home." I explained. "I have a family."

That seemed to be a trigger for Flowey as his smile dropped, but in a second it grinned again.

"Oh well, I'm sorry. But I have already explained you won't be getting anywhere so far!" The creepy flower chuckled. "But I can help you."

"I don't really-"

A red heart popped up in front of me, and the flower winked, making me get a little flustered.

"Ok, here we are! In battle! And you see that red heart?" It asked.

"Kind of hard not to as it's floating right in front of me, bright red." I rolled my eyes in response.

"That is your SOUL! The very culmination of your being!" It explained deeply.

"Big words there, flowey." It seemed to be ignoring everything I say, though, to which I gave zero craps about what a magical flower thinks.

"I want to give you some LV!" It shouted. "What does LV stand for you ask?"

"I didn't ask-"

"Why, LOVE of course!" It beamed joyfully.

I narrowed my eyes at the ignorant flower.

"You want some LOVE, don't you?" It asked.

"No, not really-"

"Here, LOVE is shared through...little, white 'friendliness' pellets!" Flowey explained whilst the white seeds appeared out of nowhere.

"Little, white 'friendliness pellets'." I repeated. "Such a good name for them."

"Hehe, thanks!" It thanked, whilst clearly not being able to understand sarcasm.

"I'm going to send out my pellets now! Get ready!" Flowey shot them out everywhere. "Quick! Get as many as you can!" He ordered.

I didn't move. I didn't want to touch his 'friendliness pellets'.

"Uh, buddy. You missed them." Flowey said with a rather smug facial expression - clearly aggravated. "Let's try that again."

It, once again, shot out the pellets. I, once again, didn't move. But I had a searing pain in my leg as one - unnoticed by me - hit me in my thigh.

I dropped to the floor and clutched my bleeding leg.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I cried.

"Owww...urgh...A-Ah!" I whined a little as the pain only got worse.

"Hehehe...Haha...HAHA...HAHAHAHAHA!" The flower laughed demonically as I dragged myself - as fast as I could go - against a wall and closed my eyes tightly, awaiting the inevitable.

Flowey popped up in front of me as I opened my eyes, and casted pellets, all surrounding my 'soul'.

"You IDIOT!" It insulted crazily. "WHO WOULD PASS UP ON AN OPPORTUNITY LIKE THIS!?"

The pellets started closing in on the red heart - and then...stopped.

Flowey gave a confused look.

"What the...?- AH!" The flower cried as it flew off as a result of being hit by a...magical...fireball.

"Oh my goodness!" I heard a woman's voice from the shadow's call out to me from a distance...


	2. Chapter 2

A...quite pretty...goat...lady, stepped out from the shadows.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth..." She said, with a hint of motherly instinct.

I crawled back a little, frightened about what was all happening. To be honest, if you were in my position, you wouldn't blame me...

"P-please do not be alarmed my child!" She shouted quickly, waving her hands dismissively. "I am merely here to help you!"

She came closer, and with every step the red heart inside of me grew brighter and brighter.

"Please don't be scared...I am not fighting you. There is no need to brighten your soul, young one." She said kindly, pushing a lock of hair behind my ear and hugging me.

"A-ahhh..." I winced at the excruciating pain as her elbow touched my leg.

"Oh! Goodness!" She placed her hands over her mouth as she gaped at my wound.

"Let me heal you!" She cast a magic spell of some sort and instantly the pain vanished and I was able to move my leg without any inability.

"T-Thank you..." I managed to say hesistantly.

The woman seemed reluctant to answer, despite the attention she was giving me before.

"You're welcome..." She finally said back.

We walked alot until we got to a 'puzzle'.

"Ahhh...maybe I shouldn't leave you to do this by yourself. Puzzles seem a little dangerous for now..." She said, holding my hands and guiding me through a horrific spike trap.

"U-Um...Excuse me?" I asked nervously.

She looked down at me and smiled.

"Is something wrong, dear?" She answed sweetly.

"I-I...I have a lot of questions to ask...but I'd like to get this one out of the way first: Wh...What is your n-name?" I swear I haven't stuttered that much since the teacher asked me to explain why I hadn't done my damn homework...

She widened her eyes and turned to me.

"Ah! Yes! I knew I had forgotten to tell you something but I was so concentrated on getting you to safety I forgot what..." She (cough, boastingly, cough) explained. "I am very sorry, my child. I have forgotten to introduce myself. I am Toriel, Care-taker of these Ruins."

"N-Nice to meet you, Toriel. I'm...Frisk." I responded. I was contemplating in my mind whether it was good to tell a stranger, never mind the goat-underground-caretaker-monster thing, my name.

"What a lovely name." She complemented. "It goes with your eyes."

I flushed a little and looked away at the way she complimented me. It's not that I TRUST her, well, I do but...you know. It's because no one has actually ever really said anything nice to me before. I loved my family back up on the surface, but that's only because I HAD to. They didn't like me at all...except from my mother. She was so kind to me...like an angel. But my father was the complete opposite - and he scared her alot.


	3. Chapter 3

Toriel saw my red cheeks and giggled a little.

"You are so cute." She teased. "But it really does go with them."

My eyes were an electric-blue/turqoise colour, carried on after my mother. I never really opened them that much, though as I was self-concious about them, but seeing as I was with monsters, I guess I could make an exception...The colour was thought to be very rare in eyes but I didn't really think much of it.

We walked for a while, passing more puzzles and challenges, until we got to a long corridor, where she looked a little guilty and nervous.

"I'm sorry for this child. Please, walk to the end of the corridor by yourself." And on that note, the strange woman ran off, behind a post - in clear veiw.

"You know I can...see you, right?" I whispered.

She didn't hear me. I just rolled my eyes and walked to the end of the corridor, where she popped out - seemingly quite happy.

"Ah! Well done, my child! But never doubt me, since I was behind this bollard the whole time!" She stated with enthusiam written all over her.

"It's actually a pillar and I was aware you were behind it, but sure." I mumbled, shrugging.

Toriel then proceeded to shove something into my pocket and walk to the end of the room - giving me a look and a little gesture, telling me to take it out and look at it. I reached my hand into my pocket and out I pulled a Flip-phone.

"I have given you a cellphone with my number on it, my child. I will be going home to tidy, so, if you need me: you have my number. Feel free to add other monster-friends' numbers too!" She said with a smile, then walked off.

I walked out of the room and looked left and right, unable to uncover why she had left me on my own in a place I didn't know my way in. I tried to do my best, anyway.

I walked into a crunchy leaf-pile, and a strange feeling overwhelmed me with strength. All of a sudden, a star showed up next to me. I reached my hand into it, curious of what it was.

"*Playfully crunching through the leaves fills you with Determination." I heard an unfamiliar voice say. "File 1 saved."

It was strange. I didn't even know what File 1 was, but it seemed important. I carried on walking until a weeping, flying...I don't know what, to be honest...came to me, crying uncontrollably. My SOUL appeared and I immediatly knew this meant I was in battle, as taught by the infamous 'Flowey The Flower' and Toriel on one occasion. I went to go and hug it for comfort but it shook in fear and fled quickly. My heart disappeared and I was left confused.

"I hope that monster's alright..." I whispered calmly.


	4. Chapter 4

I carried on from where I had met the crying monster, and have so far not encountered anymore yet- BEEP BEEP BEEP! I had to jynx myself, didn't I? I sighed and opened my eyes, squinting slightly because of the magic - it stung a bit. It seemed like a giant, frog-like creature, and it was letting me make the first move. I decided to tell him a little joke, since he seemed sad: "Why did the frog cry so much? He wasn't very hoppy." I giggled lightly, I knew it was bad, but I didn't really care how much reputation I had for puns.

The Frog looked at me, making a weird croaking noise (presumably laughing), and proceeded to jump and attack me. Luckily enough, I stepped to one side and the Frog jumped in the completely wrong direction, ultimately missing me. We fought for a while until I eventually came to an end, I spared the monster and I walked on happily.

I decided to stay nice to the monsters as I didn't want to come off as a threat in this strange land, which would reduce my chances of living anyway. I came to another star and I walked into the bright light, like once before.

*File 2 saved.

"File 2..." I quietly repeated to myself.

I managed to somehow complete all of the puzzles that the Ruins had to offer (and also met a rather cute ghost as a phone call with Toriel ensued in the subject of me liking butterscotch) [Author note: I had the whole battle written, and somehow - all of my work was deleted and I'm too angry to write it again, sorry.] And I was now at Toriel's house.

I could see her trying to ring someone and could hear my ringtone sounding from my pocket: it seems Toriel also heard this and turned to look at me.

"My child!" She squealed, quite alarmed and put her phone away. "H-how did you get here?"

"I walked." I snarkly remarked. "And ran on some occassions, mainly to escape the monsters trying to kill me, but. Y'know. It's all fine and dandy for me."

"Uhm, well, come in Frisk." She invited nicely.

I walked into her cute, warm cottage and she held my hand, guiding me to a room.

"This is your room." She smiled lovingly. "I prepared it for you before you got here."

I looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you, mom."

She jumped at this name but smiled back, an even greater grin.

"I-is...is something burning?" She asked, twitching her nose. "Um..make yourself at home!" She quickly added, running to the the kitchen.

I walked into the room and looked around: there wasn't much. But ome artifact that caught my eye was merely a photo. It was of Toriel, another goat of her age, 'Must've been her brother.' I thought at first. But then I saw a kid. Not a human kid. A kid. As in, a goat child. I then changed that theory, could it have been her husband? Well...I didn't see the husband nor the child, so I couldn't possibly say I was correct.

Just before I was about to turn around and walk off, something...else...managed to capture my attention.

A human.

There was another human in the picture.

I couldn't make out the face of it though as it was blurred to a point of which it was pixelated.

It didn't make any sense though...a human? Back on the surface I hadn't heard any news of humans dissapearing. Was I not the first one?

Thoughts raced in my head madly. That could've been why Toriel recognised my species so quickly - and why Flowey confirmed me as a fallen down human, like he's done it all before. But...where were they? Did the monsters kill them? Did...TORIEL kill them? Are they going to kill me too?

I then decided not to let it disturb me and just rest. Toriel seemed too nice to let any of that happen to me.

I layed my head on the pillow and fell into a slumber.

{TORIEL'S POV}

I quietly opened the oven and a blast of heat hit my face. It is much like the feeling of when I first saw that child. Confusion at first, then, reconciliation. The human child was so frightened...we must only hope that their life upon the surface is better. I carved the still-hot pie out of the pan and placed it on a plate, then continued to wash the crusty pan. I scrubbed and thoughts filled my head. I closed my eyes in fear of what the child must desire. Would they not wish to leave? I must not let them. It is forbidden. They will DIE- CRK!

"Ah...oh dear." I said as blood poured from my finger in result of chipping the pan. "I will have to replace that." I shook my head nonchalantly and threw the pan away. "I might aswell make some use of me making the pie and bring it to the child." I whispered.

I cut out a small slice of the butterscotch-cinnamon pie and placed it on an individual plate. I then made my way out of the kitchen and to the human's room.

Knock Knock. No answer. I knocked again and called out to them.

"My child, your pie is ready." I whispered, opening the door. "It is made up of butterscotch and cinnamon, just like you said you-" I smiled at the sight.

The human was fast asleep and smiling, it was very cute indeed. I giggled a little and placed the pie on the floor, exiting the room.

{FRISK'S POV}

"Nnnghhh..." I yawned as I woke up.

"Toriel?" I called, rubbing my eyes.

I looked around the empty room and a strange feeling overcame me. Like I had been here before, with a family...

{NARRATORS POV}

Frisk fell on the floor, knees first and covered their ears as they screamed in pain.

"AAAAHH!" They cried, opening their eyes.

Their eyes had turned from an electric blue to a dark, crimson red and they were no longer squinting from the magic.

"Hehehe~" Called a strange, creepy voice to Frisk. "Sorry about that~"

They fell, breathless on the floor, clutching their chest as their eyes faded back into their original colour, and Frisk went back to squinting because the magic was once again making their eyes burn.

"My child, are you alright- oh dear!" Toriel gasped as she busted the door open and stared at the sight of Frisk.

Toriel ran to the human's aid and laid down next to them.

"My child, speak to me!" Toriel squeaked in fear of the human being injured.

Frisk turned their head to look at the caring goat-mother and smiled.

"I'm...I'm fine." They lied.

Toriel narrowed her eyes intimidatingly.

"My child. Please do not lie to me." Toriel said a loudly, making their intentions of hearing out the human's problems clear.

Frisk's smile faded as they looked at the ground and closed their eyes, letting out a 'heh' as they shook their head as if telling Toriel to let it go. Toriel's expression changed into a sad, worried one as they stood up.

"If you do not wish to tell me what has happened, I will not go against your will. But please know I am trying to help you the best I can to provide for a nice future for you here in the Ruins - I wouldn't want you to feel discomfort due to this event. At least try your pie, if it makes you feel any better." Toriel avoided eye contact and swiftly left the room, closing the door after her.

Frisk looked up at the door and was confronted by guilt of saddening the nice monster. Frisk could feel Toriel's heart shatter a little at the fact that Frisk did not feel safe enough to explain what had occurred.

They looked at the butterscotch-cinnamon pie and it was put inside their inventory.

"How did I-? Nevermind..." Frisk shook off the questions.

They looked into the mirror and noticed that their appearance was not of which it was in reality...in the mirror it showed someone who looked like Frisk but wearing a creepy expression and a green and yellow sweater, which did not match the colour pattern on Frisk's.

Frisk looked away for a millisecond before looking back to which was a normal-looking Frisk and not like the thing they had seen before.

They quietly opened the door and walked down the corridor to the living room, where Toriel was sat, reading a book next to the fire.

"Hi, Toriel." They said softly, gritting their teeth at the awkwardness.

Toriel looked up at Frisk and smiled a little.

"Oh, hello, my child." She said softly back.

"I-I'm sorry about what happened in the room- it's just- it just happened! I didn't know what words to use- or- or- how to explain anything! I just want to go home!" Frisk fell to their knees and sobbed as their shirt was soaked with tears.

Two sudden furry, warm arms wrapped around Frisk and they wailed loudly in Toriel's touch.

"It is alright, my child. You are safe here. Nothing will hurt you. I am going to take care of you." Toriel uttered, coiled around Frisk like a snake with it's prey.

Frisk was silent.

"I...I need to leave..."


End file.
